


Failure. //bokuaka//

by sunnyshouyo



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyshouyo/pseuds/sunnyshouyo
Summary: ok so its quite depressing so please don't read if you may put yourself in danger because of this! I'll include help hotlines in the end notes if you do continue to read!  ♥





	1. Pain

When bokuto was a child he moved to the Kanto region, where he met his best friend and the love of his life, Akaashi Keiji. He was head over heels for Akaashi, almost caring too much for him, but hey, isn't that what best friends do?

One day Akaashi fucked up, big time. During a match against Shiritorizawa he messed up the entire game for Fukurōdani, making them go out in defeat. All Akaashi felt was defeat and sorrow, he knew Bokuto was extremely disappointed in him, well that's what he thought anyway. Akaashi reached home, knowing nobody was going to be in, his father left him and his mother when young so his mother worked full time to provide for herself and Akaashi, to make sure he was well fed and clothed properly, Akaashi had a part time job at the sports centre, teaching little kids how to play volleyball, he didn't get payed much but still, it helped his mother out. He ran upstairs, locking his door behind him, sinking down next to his bed, of course he was going to be distraught, the person he loved and adored was disappointed in him. Reaching under the bed, crying, Akaashi pulled out a box, containing blades. His hands shook as he sliced the soft skin on his hips, dropping it and crying out, before the knock on the door was heard.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto smiled, greeting Akaashi with Kuroo and Kenma behind him. "Your mom text to say we should sleep over, as she doesn't want you to be alone all night, so I brought Kuroo and Kenma!" Akaashi wiped his eye's softly, wearing shorts and one of Bokuto's hoodies that he left a while ago, reading out 'Kōtarō' on the back. It was something that calmed him down big time, just feeling the warmth of Bokuto and the scent. 

"Kenma do you wanna see what came in the mail? It's a rare Noctis figma, painted beautifully." Akaashi smiled to his best friend, Kenma nodding as he was being lead upstairs. 

"I have a problem Kenma, I can't let Bokuto know, he'll worry to much." 

"What is it, Akaashi?" Kenma looked, Akaashi lifting his hoodie up to show Kenma the hell underneath. 

"Akaashi.. where's the disinfectant?"

a few moments later Kenma was dabbing all the cuts clean with cotton wool, "When are you going to tell Bokuto..? you can't keep it from him forever."

"Soon, thank you Kenma." Akaashi smiled faintly, "I promised to show you the figma.. so here. I think you should have it."

"You're the coolest Akaashi! Thank you!" Kenma beamed, taking the box off him gently and putting it with his stuff, pulling Akaashi into a hug.

Once the two boys had come back downstairs, they found Bokuto and Kuroo playing the most violently intense game of wii tennis. 

What a night this is going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bokuto + akaashi fluff!!! w some nice kuroken in there ;))

"Ah Akaashi! I see you're wearing my hoodie!~" Bokuto chimed, wiggling his eyebrows as Akaashi crawling in between his legs, cuddling up to him. "Yeah, thanks." Akaashi smiled, Bokuto wrapping his arms around him. For them this was normal as they'd been best friends for a long time. They told each other anything and everything (apart from their undying love for each over, but hey that's not relevant yet.) Kuroo and Kenma were the same, Apart from Bokuto and Akaashi knew how sexually active they were with each other. (THROW BACK TO TRAINING CAMP!!) so they couldn't really judge. 

"I think we should watch a movie!" Kuroo chirped up, everyone humming in agreement, Akaashi dragging Bokuto to go grab some snacks while Kuroo and Kenma took care of the movie, pretty much arguing on what to watch. Kenma was a very big fan of horror so he wanted to go more in that direction, unlike Kuroo, who liked cheesy movies. Akaashi put some popcorn in as Bokuto grabbed the doritos, putting them on the side and hugging Akaashi from behind. "Hey~" Bokuto smiled, digging his head into the crook of Akaashi's neck. Akaashi could feel how fast both their hearts were beating, the heat rising to his cheeks. "W-What is it Bokuto?" Akaashi turned around, still in Akaashi's arms, looking up at him with those dark eyes. His facial structures were god like, everything fitting so perfectly, his long eyelashes batting slightly. Bokuto was obsessed. 

"I was thinking about something, i need to tell you, i can't wait any longer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had 20 mins to write this!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> 1-800-273-TALK (8255)  
> For the hearing impaired, contact the Lifeline by TTY at: 1-800-799-4889.  
> America  
> UK  
> \- childline 0800 1111


End file.
